<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the story of us by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004522">the story of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Found Family, Gabriel Lives, Gay, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Lucifer (Supernatural), Possessive Lucifer, Prayer, Protective Lucifer, So many pop culture references, Soul Bond, dean's a bit of an ass in here but he gets better and i love him, that i just made up for this, there is no hint of canon here lmao, yay!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>THEN:</strong>
</p><p>Victor Amelie is a hunter. He's always been a hunter, and he'll be one until he gets too old or dies, whichever comes first. But then he met Sam and Dean Winchester, their pet angel Castiel, and their son, Jack Kline, on a hunt, and he knew everything was about to change. And it did- Jack told Victor the truth about his parentage, and asked to hunt with <em>him</em> instead of the Winchesters. </p><p><strong>NOW:</strong> </p><p>Lucifer walks free. He yearns to see his son, so when he hears that Jack's gone missing, he decides that now's as good a time as any to find him. But word has spread- Jack Kline is protected by a mysterious hunter who loves Taylor Swift and is very good with a knife. But that's no deterrent. Lucifer <em>will</em> find his son, and shut this hunter up for good, because he's getting real tired of "Our Song" going around his head all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Lucifer, Lucifer/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the story of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey all :) idk where on earth this is going, i guess we're finding that out together. anyway, i love jack and if i was in the show i'd be a good big brother *sniffs* so this is... that, essentially. canon went straight out the window on this one, yall. buckle up. this chapter is pretty much just an introduction, it'll get longer as we continue. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell do you mean, <em>Lucifer</em>?" I whisper, eyes wide. The boy standing in front of me (Jack Kline, hunter) can't be the son of Lucifer, the guy who brought about the Apocalypse and hates humans. He's a vengeful egomaniac with daddy issues, this sweet kid standing on my doorstep at three in the morning can't be his <em>son</em>. </p><p>Except he <em>is</em>. </p><p>Let me back up a bit. I'm Victor, Victor Amelie, I'm 26 and a hunter. I've been one for as long as I can remember, ever since my parents died when I was young. I've been around for a while- moving from town to town, killing demons and other assorted monsters. I operate mostly in the mid-West, but I've been known to go out of my way to gank something that needs to go, y'know? Currently, though, I'm in Kansas, just outside Lebanon. I'm here on a case, but the way it's looking now, I might end up staying here for a while. </p><p><em>Here</em> is where I met the Winchesters. We just finished working the same case (a haunting), although I was here before them. I could have run them off, but they're the <em>Winchesters, </em>and I was curious, so I didn't. Of course, they brought the whole gang- the two brothers, the angel, and the new guy, this kid named Jack Kline. We investigated the haunting, asked some questions, iced the ghost. It took about a week, and I got pretty close to Jack, the youngest of all of them. Jack, who's telling me that his dad isn't Castiel, but <em>Lucifer. </em></p><p>Now, I, like any rational person, have an issue with the archangel Lucifer. Like I said, he's a piece of shit who always thought humans were garbage. And maybe we are, but starting the Apocalypse to get rid of us? Overkill, if you ask me. (Fortunately, nobody asks me.) But I have no problems with <em>Jack</em>, who's maybe the nicest kid I've ever met. He's mature, smart, and can fight well, and his powers are just an added bonus. And, as I'm learning, he's emotionally intelligent enough to know that the Winchesters don't totally trust him. Or at least Dean Winchester doesn't. It hurts him, and he's stood on my doorstep for ten minutes telling me about his suicide attempt when he was two days old. Before I can get too pissed about it, I decide to invite him in. </p><p>"The Winchesters are your best bet, protection-wise," I say, making coffee (because it's early enough, and I probably won't be sleeping more tonight anyway). Jack's on the couch, fiddling nervously with the hem of his t-shirt. But he looks up and asks-</p><p>"Protection from what?" </p><p>I look over my shoulder. "Lucifer's loose, kid. Again. And word on the street is- he wants to see you." </p><p>"Me?" Jack whispers. "Why?" </p><p>"You're his <em>kid</em>," I say. "He might be the Devil, but maybe he wants to get to know you. Maybe he wants to meet his son." Jack is quiet after that. He accepts the tea I make for him, and I sit across from him, drinking my coffee. I can feel myself starting to wake up halfway through the cup. </p><p>"They'll be able to protect you if he comes for you," I say finally. "I'm one guy, I can't do that." </p><p>"It doesn't matter to me," he says. "I'll see him eventually, anyway." </p><p>"Castiel," I say, switching tactics. "Dean might not trust you- not yet, anyway. But Castiel is your... your <em>dad.</em>" When he looks confused at the last bit, I explain- "I like to think there's a difference between <em>dad </em>and <em>father. </em>Lucifer is your father, he helped make you. But Castiel loves you and looks after you, like a <em>dad</em> should, you get me? He's your <em>dad</em>. So if you jump ship with Sam and Dean, you'd be leaving him too." </p><p>"I know," Jack says quietly, expression sorrowful. </p><p>"You've been thinking about this," I say after a moment, matching his volume. </p><p>"Yes," he looks up from his cup. "I have, for a while now." </p><p>"Mother of-" I run a hand through my hair. "You know what? Okay." </p><p>"Okay?" Jack cautiously echoes. </p><p>"Okay," I repeat. "You can stay." </p><p>I honestly can't believe I'm doing this. Kids? Not my thing. Hunting partners? Not really my thing either. But this is Jack, and Jack is different. Besides, I'll have the opportunity to get him to listen to other music besides Dean's 80's rock. But this won't be easy, either- I've just signed myself up for being the pseudo-parent of the son of Lucifer, and on top of that, Lucifer's looking for him, too. </p><p><em>But he's not going to get to him</em>, I promise myself, <em>because I won't let him</em>. <em>He won't corrupt his innocent child, not while I'm around. </em></p><p>"So here's the plan," I say, setting down my cup. "You're going to go to bed, because it's almost four and you need your sleep. If the Winchesters come poking around here tomorrow, asking where you are, I'll say I don't know and move them along. Sounds good?" </p><p>"Yes," he nods, smiling. "Thank you." </p><p>"You're welcome," I nod. "Do you have your stuff, or...?" </p><p>"I can get it," he says, and he's out the door and back with a duffel bag and a backpack before I can protest. I blink. </p><p>"Okay then," I say, clapping my hands, "Well, that settles that, I guess. First room on the left upstairs is the guest room, second on the right is mine, got it?" </p><p>"Yeah," Jack smiles and thanks me one more time, before bounding up the stairs. I hear the door gently shut behind him. </p><p>What the hell have I done? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>